A Spaniard In My House
by Alexis winds
Summary: Chun Yan is a ten year old girl in China.When Spaniard cames into her house hold, she is afraid that she put her family in danger but when she finds out he was forced from his home of Spain.She starts befriending the Spaniard but will their friendship become more?When the spanish plan to conquer china come into place will the ten-year old girl and eleven-year boy live for their kid
1. Chapter 1

**Chun Yan's POV******

I walked along the empty steerts of a small village in Chian, yet no one seemed to be missing. the shops' lights were lit with wintery colors, but a looming motiness fell over me. So I ran to me mother, and pleaded my cause of fear. She soothingly brushed my hair by the house's warm fire, but then a sudden knock came about on our home's door. My mother ordered me to open to door, and i did as i was told.  
Once the door was open, there stood a young boy of bright greeen eyes and tanned skin, he shivered in the cold. I pulled him in and placed him in front of the red fire that roared in our house's fireplace. I gave the strange boy some tea and offered him a bed like my mother would. He smiled and took my offer after several no's.  
_who is this stranger? and why is here all alone, what if he's one of those spanish warriors! what have i done! I mightve lead him to know all of our secrets! _ I thought in worry. I smiled and looked at the stranger in awe. "Would you like some dry clothing?" I asked.  
""No, I don't want to cause and=y trouble. offering to stay a while was enough, I'll just sleep naked, okjay." he smiled showing white teeth.  
"But it's feezing, are you sure?" I held up soime spare clothing my father kept in case someone was lost and had to stay the night.  
"I'm sure" he took off his shirt and started shivering. "Maybe ill take the dry clothing after all" I nodded and gave him the clothing. "Well thasnk you." I noded and left.  
As i laid onmy bed i thought about the charming stranger in my house. I blushed, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
请开门，小家伙，我累了，从今天的辛勤工


	2. Chapter 2

**Antonio's POV**  
~dream~

I ran through strange settings of the land. The guards were shouting of riches and royal love, but i kept running as if i depended on it. then i fell.

~end of dream~

I looked to my left and there stood the kind girl who gave me so much when i needed it the most. "Hi, i heard you scream, so i came to see if you wetre okay." she looked at me.  
"Oh, Um, thanks." I looked at the ground and sat up. "it was just a dream"  
She sat next to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed, and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled back and cleared my throat. "My name's Antonio" I smiled at the girl.  
"I'm Chun Yan" She brightly smiled.  
I blushed and kissed her, this time not pulling back.

* * *

**Please review and get a virtual food of your choice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**antonio's pov: **I ran up and down trying to know what was wrong with Chun. She kept throwing up, and eating constaly. A doctor came to be sure she wasn't getting any unknown sickness.

five minutes later he came out and let out a sigh of relief and confusion. "doctor, how is our daughter?"  
"She's healthy as a rabbit" the doctor chuckled to himself "she'll be expecting children soon. so be sure she doesn't go out in her condition, and keep her from any sexually acts. keep her warm and well fed. and other side note, buy some... tomatoes." with that he left us wondering who have knocked up Chun Yan. Then i remembered what i did to her a week ago.

~flashback~  
I stripped chun from clothing. her parents went to town to buy some food for the storm coming soon. i slowly kissed her body, she moaned and shifted her body uncomfortably. "antonio, your hurting me" she looked at me in pain.  
"i'll be gentle" and our skin rubbed againsted each, and our regions glued each other with pain and pleasure. she losen up and kissed me. her eyes flew shut and her breathing slowly rose her chest. i clothed us both and ran to the door and welcomed her parents from their long hard ight.  
~end of flashback~

"Chun's parents, I might;ve gave your daughter the child, but it wasn't inteaded to happen. i am truly sorry for causing this to your family's honor. i should leave so the child won't know his/her's father as a rapist who hurt their mother's family's honor." I stared at them for a kintue or two and walked to my room and packed my stiff.  
"Anotnio. we're not mad at you, we've prayed for a young man to love our daughter and tenderly ga=ive her a gift of his loive. we are honored to have you as our grandchild's father" they both bowed and kissed my forhead and left for their daughter's room. i smiled at roof and thanked the lord to give me such a rare beauty that only he sent h=from heaven. _thank you lord, for my child/children and their heaven sent mother. thank you for her parents honor and trusting hearts, and their beautiful daughter._


	4. Chapter 4

**chun yan's pov: **I craved for tomatoes and that was what i only ate. "Antnio, i don't want to eat another tomato today" but i found myself eating the tomato.  
"Chun, you're eating too much" Antonio spoke in a worried matter, and i stared at him as if he just fell on his head.  
"why do you say that?"then i spotted a pile on half eaten tomatoes on my floor. "oh now i see" i tried to hide the tomatoes.  
"chun you need to sleep. the baby will get sick if you don't rest like you should."  
"i'm fine." I sneezed and coughed out the words.  
antonio kissed my head and left the room. and i drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**please review and i need them! **


End file.
